


Who Says Guys In Eyeliner Aren't Scary? (the brother fic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Napverse [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, sort of, they're not actually in high school but they're around that age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And how were you supposed to talk to the brother of the guy you wanted to fuck, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Guys In Eyeliner Aren't Scary? (the brother fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was never supposed to be a series.

It was no secret that Gerard Way was a deeply unhappy person. He was prone to mood swings so violent they practically gave him whiplash, and he could always seem to find a justification for being so upset. The economy, the job market, the general direction of his life. Mikey thought his excuses were bullshit, and he had told Pete all this. What Mikey didn’t tell him, and perhaps didn’t even know himself, was that recently, Gerard was unhappy about him specifically. 

He was confronted with this information head on when he was picking Mikey up for a date one night, a few weeks after their high school graduation. It was hot, but the air was finally clear after weeks of humidity. They were planning to get ice cream and new comics, and then go to the park to watch the sunset and look at the stars. As Pete jogged up the short walkway, he thought, Wow, I’ve got it bad for this guy. He’d even showered, and used product in his hair.

“Oh, hi Gerard. I’m here to pick up Mikey for our-“ he started to say when Gerard answered the door.

Gerard cut him off, “Yeah. I know. He’s still getting ready. I actually kind of wanted to talk to you, Pete.”

The words themselves were friendly, but the way Gerard said them made them sound like a threat. Pete took a nervous breath, and nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

“Great. Come in,” though his words were inviting, the look on Gerard’s face made it clear that he was not overly fond of Pete.

The two of them went inside and just down the hall to the kitchen, where Pete stood awkwardly, and Gerard leaned casually against the counter. It was messy, as it usually was, but not dirty. Pete knew that their mom did her best to clean up or force Gerard and Mikey to clean up when she could, but it was difficult. Mostly because of the sheer amount of coffee mugs they went through daily.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Gerard sighed.

“Here’s the thing Pete,” he said. He lifted a coffee mug from the counter next to him and sniffed it, before shrugging and taking a swig. Pete thought that was gross, but he didn’t think he was in any position to comment.

“You seem like an okay sorta guy. My idiot brother seems to like you, and your band is decent, so really how bad could you be, right?” Gerard said.

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Pete muttered sarcastically. The glare Gerard gave him made him regret even opening his mouth.

“Anyway,” Gerard said, taking another sip out of the mug, “I just want you to know that if you hurt Mikey in any way ever, I will kick your ass,” he spoke casually, as if this was a speech he had to give daily. 

Pete looked Gerard up and down incredulously. He was greasy, slightly overweight, wearing Batman pyjama pants, looked like he hadn't left the house in years, and there was a sort of dullness to his eyes. Logically, Pete knew full well that he could probably take Gerard in a fight. However, the confidence with which he spoke made Pete think that maybe he was stronger than he was letting on. 

Pete swallowed nervously, “Listen, I would never hurt Mikey, ok? If anything, he’ll break my heart when he finally comes to his senses and tells me to fuck off,” Pete stared at his shoes, “I kinda hope he doesn’t though,” he added under his breath.

Gerard sighed, “Yeah, whatever. The warning stands,” he said, a hint of a threat in his voice.

Pete flushed red, “Yeah, no, sure,” he said.

They stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes, before Mikey came in. Pete almost sighed with relief. 

“Hey,” he said, taking Pete’s hand, “I didn’t know you were here, or I would have tried to be faster.”

Gerard flashed Mikey a smile, “Don’t worry. Me and Pete had a nice chat while he waited, right Pete?” he said.

Pete nodded, “That’s one way to put it.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow, looking at Gerard and then Pete quizzically, “Ok then. You ready to go?” He turned to Pete.

“Yeah,” Pete said, smiling at Mikey. He was glad to finally be able to get out from under Gerard’s threatening glare.

After Mikey said goodbye to Gerard, and left a note for their parents telling them when he would be home, the two of them left. 

When they were in the car, Mikey turned to him, a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you feeling ok, Pete? You were sweating bullets in there,” He said, reaching over to rest his hand on Pete’s forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just hot,” Pete said, batting Mikey’s hand away, almost swerving into the other lane in the process. 

“No it isn’t. We have air conditioning,” Mikey said flatly, “Is something bothering you?”

“No, don’t worry about me,” Pete gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

A look of realization dawned on Mikey’s face, “Did Gerard say something stupid?”

Pete felt his face flush slightly, “Maybe.”

Mikey sat back in his seat and sighed, “What did he say?”

Pete bit his lip nervously. Now that he thought about it, he had been silly to take Gerard’s threats seriously, and was embarrassed that he’d been so easily intimidated. 

“C’mon, tell me,” Mikey insisted.

“Nah, It’s stupid,” Pete replied, focussing on the road.

“Please?” Mikey pleaded, “If you don’t tell me, he will.”

Pete sighed, “Fine. He said he was going to kick my ass. And I believed him.”

Mikey laughed, “Seriously? Pete, you know he has the strength of approximately twelve medium sized mice, right?”

Pete suppressed a smile, “I know. That’s why I didn’t want to say anything. But you should have heard the way he talked! He sounded so confident, it freaked me out.”

Mikey was still giggling, “He’s all talk. He’s like own of those tiny little dogs.”

Pete burst out laughing. The mental image of Gerard’s head on the body of a little chihuahua flashed through his mind. He knew he’d no longer be able to look him in the eye without thinking of it.

They settled into comfortable silence for a while, Mikey occasionally fiddling with the radio. Pete, as usual, was the one to break the silence.

“It’s nice that he’s so protective,” he said, glancing over at Mikey.

“I guess so,” Mikey said quietly.

“I mean,” Pete said, “Neither of my siblings would get like that over me. I think you’re the only person I’ve dated that they’ve even met.”

Mikey just hummed in response.

“You don’t like it?” Pete asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

Mikey shrugged, “I like that he cares. It’s just. Sometimes I think he forgets that I’m not that much younger than he is. I’m still a kid brother to him.” He picked at the hem of his t shirt while he spoke.

Pete nodded. He had no idea how to respond. He was the oldest, and his siblings all but ignored him.

Mikey smiled softly, “Like you said. It’s nice he cares.”

Pete turned and smiled at Mikey, and then took his hand. They entwined easily and rested on the console between them.

“I still can’t believe you were actually scared of him.”

“Shut up, Way.”

“Love you too, Wentz.”


End file.
